Encontrar un nargle
by musguita
Summary: Y las palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo se clavaron en su mente, “no sé si me apetece ver a mi hermana besándose con mi mejor amigo cuando tiene novio.” El Misterio del Principe.


**Encontrar un nargle.**_**(H/GN)**_

Lo único que le animaba era la perspectiva de pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera. Era sin lugar a duda, su segundo sitio preferido en el mundo después de Hogwarts. Un verdadero hogar. Arrastró el baúl por uno de los pasillos y enfiló el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún no le había contado a Ron lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Tampoco a Hermione, a la que solo había podido decirle que tenía algo que contarla y desearla Feliz Navidad mientras Ron y Lavender se despedían delante de sus narices. Tenía claro que su amiga no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención. No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría con Ron y Hermione enfadados y teniendo que contar dos veces todas sus historias.

- Al menos podría haberse despedido –refunfuñó Ron.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- Hermione –contestó como si ya lo hubiese dejado claro en su pregunta.

- Es que tenía mucha prisa y, bueno, tú estabas despidiéndote de Lavender y parecía que iba para largo –la disculpó Harry.

- Ah… -dijo Ron ruborizándose.

Bajaron las escaleras con los baúles golpeando pesadamente en cada uno de los escalones. El Ministerio había permitido que los alumnos viajasen a sus casas por la Red Flu para asegurarse que todos llegaban sanos y salvos a sus hogares y así los padres estaban más tranquilos. Algunos se despedían en el espacioso hall y otros entraban en el gran comedor para comer algo antes de irse.

Harry se fijo en alguien entre la multitud de estudiantes. Luna estaba sentada en su baúl y leía El Quisquilloso concentrada. Los dos amigos se acercaron a ella.

- Hola –dijo Harry.

Luna levantó la vista de la revista y les miró a ambos con ojos saltones como si no los esperara.

- Hola, Harry –saludó risueña.-Hola, Ron.

Ron se limitó a arquear las cejas y sonreír.

- Veo que vosotros también volvéis a casa –comentó echándole un vistazo a sus baúles.- Odio viajar por la chimenea. Toda esa ceniza por todas partes…

Harry se encogió de hombros. No es que fuese cómodo llegar hasta tu destino por una chimenea, pero era lo más rápido y seguro que conocía y por ahora no podía aparecerse y una vocecilla muy parecida a Hermione le recordó que por mucho que supiese, en el castillo de Hogwarts nadie podía aparecerse y desaparecerse.

Luna cerró su revista y la enrolló. Se puso en pie de un salto y miró hacia arriba.

- Han llenado todo de muérdago. No saben que es un peligro, ¿eh, Harry? –bajó la vista hacia Harry sonriente y él frunció el entrecejo.- Ya sabes, está infestado de nargles.

- Ah, ya –dijo Harry divertido al recordar como un año antes Luna le había advertido sobre ellos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Espera un momento –dijo de pronto Luna y miró a Ron fijamente.- ¿Es por eso por lo que siempre que te veo estás besándote con esa chica de tu curso? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ron la miró completamente indignado y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Lavender Brown –dijo Harry entre risas.

- Ah, si. Espero que no interceda en tu carrera como guardián, Ron –aconsejó Luna con tono soñador.

Entonces Harry pensó que si Hermione hubiese estado presente, Luna le habría parecido mucho menos chiflada y más simpática.

- Lo intentaré –contestó Ron dubitativo.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviese orgullosa de que Ron fuese a seguir su consejo.

- No serías el primero que tira por la borda un buen futuro por una novia. Aunque Lavender Brown no es tu tipo y no creo que duréis mucho…

- ¿Todavía no habéis desayunado? –interrumpió una voz detrás de Luna.

Ginny miraba a Harry y Ron con el ceño fruncido y resultaba tan autoritaria que le recordó a la señora Weasley, solo que ella no les gritaba. Ron suspiró con alivio dando gracias por la llegada de Ginny aunque fuese para reñirle. Harry se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, pero no lamentó la interrupción de la menor de los Weasley. Ginny miró a Luna y la sonrió encantada de verla.

- Perdona, Ginny. Ha sido culpa mía –se disculpó Luna.- Estábamos hablando de Ron y su novia –Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Ron y luego a Harry que le sonrió.- Le decía que no me parece que Lavender sea su tipo. Cuando íbamos a las reuniones del ED me pareció una chica muy superficial.

Tanto Harry como Ginny bajaron la cabeza y rieron por lo bajo. Ron miraba a luna con los ojos tan saltones como ella y las orejas ligeramente rojas. Sin embargo, Luna parecía dispuesta a seguir aconsejando a Ron en todos los aspectos de su vida.

- Es raro que hayas acabado con ella, porque siempre he pensado que te iría alguien como Hermione Granger. Aunque la última vez que hablé con ella, en aquel servicio, no parecía muy contenta contigo.

Harry y Ginny levantaron la vista instintivamente y se miraron boquiabiertos entendiendo que ambos pensaban lo mismo que Luna y que nadie había tenido valor antes para decirlo en alto. Después observaron como las orejas de Ron se ponían más rojas por segundos.

- ¿Qué decías que eran esos nar… los nar…? –interrumpió nervioso Ron.

- Los nargles –puntualizó Luna.- El muérdago está lleno de ellos. Así que no entiendo como los cuelgan por todas partes. Es muy peligroso.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ellos –dijo Ginny conteniendo la risa que le producía la estupefacción de su hermano.

- ¿En serio? –le preguntó Luna como si no esperase eso de Ginny.- Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones te enseñaré toda la información que tengo sobre ellos.

- ¿Por qué son tan peligrosos? –inquirió Ron que parecía interesado.

- Bueno, los nargles suelen vivir en el muérdago porque saben que todas las parejas que pasan por debajo de él están obligadas a besarse y entonces –se inclinó hacia Harry y Ron que la miraban curiosos y abrió más sus ojos de forma que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas en cualquier momento,- caen sobre ellos y les muerden en las orejas y les tiran de los pelos. Muchos se han quedado calvos y no pueden llevar pendientes por culpa de los nargles.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse. Ron se puso el puño tapándole la boca y frunció los labios tratando de evitar reír a toda costa. Ginny rió abiertamente.

- Estoy segura que el muérdago de Hogwarts está limpio de nargles –afirmó Ginny.

- Eso no podemos saberlo –dijo Luna con tono furibundo.

- Bueno, si así te quedas más tranquila haremos una prueba –convino Ginny dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Miró a Ron y a Harry en busca de ayuda.

- No pienso besar a mi hermana –dijo Ron con brusquedad.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera besarte? –preguntó Ginny con una mueca de disgusto.- Además, Lavender sería capaz de matarme por besar a mi hermano en la mejilla – Ron arqueó una ceja pero dio la razón a su hermana.- Hablaba de Harry.

Harry se quedó petrificado y notó como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y tosió nervioso. Ron entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar la intención de Ginny.

- No sé si me apetece ver a mi hermana besándose con mi mejor amigo cuando tiene novio.

- Dean ya se ha ido. Solo le voy a dar un beso en la mejilla. Que mojigato eres –dijo con desdén a Ron.

Harry notó como se desinflaba. Por un instante que había parecido eterno y bello, había pensado que Ginny le daría un beso. Se sintió estúpido y ridículo por haber pensado que eso podría ocurrir y darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo que Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean. Incluso se había olvidado de Ron. Y las palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo se clavaron en su mente, _"no sé si me apetece ver a mi hermana besándose con mi mejor amigo cuando tiene novio." _Ron había dicho cuando tiene novio, ¿eso quería decir que no le importaría si no lo tuviese?

- ¿Te importa, Harry? –le preguntó Ginny.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No le importaba, pero si hubiese dicho algo lo habría dejado demasiado claro. Notaba los ojos de Ron y Luna clavados en él, esperando a que Ginny le besase en la mejilla para que Luna se quedase más tranquila al comprobar que no había nargles en Hogwarts. Harry solo deseaba que ella le besase y daba gracias en su interior a la loca idea de Luna sobre unos bichos que atacaban a parejas bajo el muérdago.

Vio como Ginny se acercó a él sonriendo, decidida, con absoluta tranquilidad y se esforzó en mostrarse no menos calmado que ella. Pensó que el tiempo empezaba a pasar mucho más lento que de costumbre y que ni Ron, ni Luna y el resto de alumnos que abarrotaban el hall estaban allí. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Ginny se puso de puntillas y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Harry para no perder el equilibrio. Harry notó como el monstruo que vivía en sus entrañas desde hacia tiempo empezaba a revolotear nervioso es su estómago, expectante, esperando algo con demasiadas ganas.

Harry tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos, de imaginar que aquello era el principio de algo que había estado deseando durante meses y que cuando los abría Ron le daba su bendición y estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo y su hermana estuviesen enamorados. Tragó saliva. Entonces Ginny le besó en la mejilla izquierda durante tres largos segundos y el monstruo empezó a arañar y desplegó las alas volando hacia la garganta de Harry. Era como si todo su cuerpo flotase.

Ginny se separó unos centímetros y miró hacia arriba. Pero Harry se quedó observando el color de sus ojos, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y como después ella bajaba la vista de nuevo a él y sonreía divertida guiñándole un ojo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso.

- ¿Ves? –le preguntó Ginny a Luna volviendo al lado de la chica.- En Hogwarts no hay nargles. Dumbledore no quiere que nos pase nada malo.

Luna parecía extrañamente decepcionada y aliviada a la vez. No dejaba de mirar hacia arriba esperando a que pasase algo y perdida en algún pensamiento. Ginny miró hacia atrás y se fijó en un grupo de chicas de cuarto que les miraban con recelo.

- Vaya, me parece que el experimento no les ha gustado al Club de Fans de Harry Potter –dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó Ron.

Ginny señaló con la cabeza hacia Romilda Vane y un montón de chicas a su alrededor que miraban con repugnancia a Ginny. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ten cuidado, Harry. Aunque creo que Hermione ya te ha advertido de sus intenciones, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny.

Él asintió con desgana. Estaba harto de Romilda Vane y de todas las chicas que le perseguían por los pasillos del castillo desde que todo el mundo había creído su historia sobre la vuelta de Voldemort y todos supieron de la batalla que se había librado en el Ministerio en Junio.

- En fin. Daros prisa. Nos vemos en casa –dijo Ginny a Ron y Harry.- Nos vemos en Enero, Luna, que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

- Tú también –dijo Luna con tono soñador a la vez que parecía despertar de un sueño muy profundo.

Harry vio como Ginny se metía por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Notó un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y tuvo más ganas que nunca de pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera.

- Yo también me voy. Se me está haciendo tarde.

Cogió su baúl con fuerza y lo volcó para que rodase con mayor facilidad. Se acercó a los dos y sin decir nada, primero besó a Harry en la mejilla y luego a Ron que abrió los ojos y la miró como si estuviese más loca de lo que pensaba.

- Pasarlo bien y ¡entrena mucho, Ron! –y echó a andar entre la multitud.

Harry se fijó en Romilda Vane y sus amigas que tenían los ojos clavados en Luna como si hubiese cometido un delito y rió al ver que daba igual que chica se le acercase porque ellas la odiarían igualmente.

- Está loca –dijo Ron mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

- Pero te ríes con ella –contestó Harry sirviéndose un zumo de calabaza.- Si no hubiese ido con ella a la fiesta me habría aburrido muchísimo.

- Pero mira que pensar que unos bichos que, seguramente no existen, te pueden arrancar las orejas y el pelo por besarte debajo del muérdago…

Harry sonrió y empezó a comer una tostada. La nieve caía fuera y no quedaban muchos alumnos en el Gran Comedor. Se fijó en la mesa de Gryffindor. A penas estaban él y un par de alumnos más terminando su desayuno. Recorrió con la vista las mesas de las otras casas y cuando llegó a Ravenclaw vio a Cho con su amiga Marietta que charlaban animadamente.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía un año. Su primer y único beso con Cho, debajo del muérdago en la Sala de los Menesteres. Algo en su cabeza empezó a comparar aquel beso con el que le había dado Ginny minutos antes. Con Cho todo habían sido lágrimas y el recuerdo de Cedric interponiéndose entre ellos. Aunque con el tiempo, y ahora más que nunca, Harry entendió que en el fondo era lo único que tenían en común. Con Ginny había sido de otro modo, no como a él le habría gustado, pero aún así, mucho mejor. Porque ella no lloraba ni parecía tener un interés oculto en su relación con Harry. Definitivamente con Ginny todo era mucho más divertido y relajado y él no se sentía obligado en ningún aspecto.

Volvió la vista hacia Ron que estaba a punto de terminar su cuenco de cereales y deseó que algún día Ron le confesase que le gustaría que el único chico con el que quería ver a su hermana era él, Harry.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? –preguntó Ron al terminar.

Harry asintió y los dos se levantaron. Salieron del Gran Comedor y echó un último vistazo al muérdago. Nunca pensó que fuese una planta tan interesante.


End file.
